


Let's make it for(ever).

by chanmosphere, exohousewarming



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Parents, Fluff, M/M, Mention and display of anxiety, Mpreg, domestic AU, twin babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere, https://archiveofourown.org/users/exohousewarming/pseuds/exohousewarming
Summary: Prompt #105 for the exohousewarming ficfest.Chanyeol never imagined that a simple box could mean so much.





	Let's make it for(ever).

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Note:** To my recipient, I don't know if this is what you had in mind but here it is. You also asked for dorky Chanbaek, so I hope it meets your expectations and of course, I hope you like it. The story might seem a little rushed, especially in the end (not too much I hope), but I enjoyed writing it and I hope you all enjoy reading it as well.
> 
> Thank you to the mods for all their patience and understanding!

When Baekhyun arrived to the doctor's office one cold December morning to tend his constant nausea and irritating headaches, he didn't expect to walk out of there with no solution, but with a very tiny addition to his life instead; a small smile curling up his lips and his hands splayed over his flat stomach.

Chanyeol had insisted on coming with him that day, but Baekhyun, being the stubborn being he is, convinced him that it wasn't necessary and that he was going to be okay. Two more days and his husband would be out of work for winter break, giving Baekhyun enough time to ask to be spoiled over elaborated breakfasts and afternoon cuddles on their couch to tend to his sickness. Chanyeol, being the perfect husband he claims to be, had chuckled and dropped him off at the doctor's office with just a kiss goodbye, a promise to see him later and bring the sweet bread Baekhyun likes to eat with his coffee. Chanyeol is not a big fan of sweets, but more often than not, he finds himself pinching crumbs of the bread whenever Baekhyun is not looking. It was impossible not to after a while of seeing Baekhyun doing it.

Now, Baekhyun was glad he did, he thinks as he carefully ties the mint green ribbon on top of the white gift box, skillfully twisting and pulling at the silky fabric into the perfect bow. He sits back on the bed and smiles at his work; it's just a plain box, white and squared, but it holds a meaning to Baekhyun that makes him clench his fists and take a deep, shaky breath, he can't help but feel all warm and giddy inside; but also nervous and anxious. That plain box it's going to change their lives in the most beautiful of ways and he can't wait to see his husband's face later tonight. It's their turn to host the annual Christmas dinner with their friends, Baekhyun can't think of a better moment to give the news.

Starting a family has always being an important and serious topic of conversation between them, even before getting married. Now, only six months after having tied the knot, it's happening. It had also been convenient, if you ask Baekhyun, because after weeks of figuratively smashing his head against the walls thinking about what to give Chanyeol as a Christmas gift, he realized that yes, nothing could top this.

Everything is almost ready. A soft cinnamon scent waves through the air inside their house; the Christmas tree is up, shimmering with the silver fairy lights and colorful ornaments, gift boxes already below the branches waiting to be given away later tonight; the table is cladded with an elegant white and red table cloth and a set of three candles in the center, their finest china ─a wedding gift from their moms─ already on place.

Through the window, Baekhyun can see the reflection of the Christmas lights decorating their neighbors' houses and the Song's huge inflatable snowman brightening up the already illuminated street. It's not snowing yet, but he can feel the cold seeping through the windowsills; it's perfect, Baekhyun loves the cold.

"Do I really have to wear a tie?" Chanyeol asks as he steps into the kitchen, uncomfortably pulling on the piece of clothing hanging from his neck, it's not even properly tied yet and he already feels like drowning in his own shirt.

Baekhyun is busy with last minute details on the food. "No if you don't want to." He comments distractedly, taking a spoon to dip in the corn cream to taste it.

"But I thought you said─” He stops himself when Baekhyun turns around and waiting to be scolded, he crooks an awkward smile.

"You look handsome either way." Baekhyun winks before going back to the final testing.

Chanyeol's awkward smile turns into a smirk, his fingers fastening over the silk to finally remove it so he can be able to breathe properly.

"You really outdid yourself this year, Baek." Chanyeol says, his hand resting on his husband's lower back as they stand outside the kitchen where they can have a whole view of the dining table and the living room.

"Wait to see the present I have for you." Baekhyun answers, a teasing smile dancing in his lips, eyes glinting up at the taller.

"Wha─" The doorbell rings in that moment. Chanyeol narrows his eyes suspiciously at his husband and then at the door when it rings again three consecutive times.

"Can you get that, please?" Baekhyun asks, already making his way back to the kitchen.

Chanyeol puffs his cheek on a childish way and lazily walks towards the front door. He doesn't need to ask who it is because he already has an idea. There's only one person he knows that can ring a bell that obnoxiously and get away with it.

"Hi, Luhan." Chanyeol says, doing his best to smile at his brother in law. It's not that he doesn't like Luhan, it's just that he has a very special personality: he's loud, he cries a lot and he can be a little bit of a bitch sometimes; plus the fact that he doesn't know what personal space is. You don't mess with Luhan or the ones he loves. Ever.

"Chanyeol!" Luhan exclaims, opening his arms for Chanyeol to make the first move. Sighing, Chanyeol takes a step forward and what he planned to be a fast hug, turned out to be a bone-crushing lock of arms around his body. "How are you?"

"I'm─"

"Where is my baby brother?"

"He's─"

"Baekhyun!"

"Right." Chanyeol mumbles. Luhan is making his way inside, heading to the kitchen. "Hi, Min." He then says to the other man standing outside.

"Hi, Yeol." Minseok smiles. "Can I come in?" He asks.

"Of course." Chanyeol steps aside to let the other inside and as he watches Minseok's back disappear from behind the wall dividing the living room and the drawing room, he wonders how's that someone like Minseok ended up with someone like Luhan. They're complete opposites; while Minseok is polite and has manners, Luhan is kind of rude and careless; Minseok is quiet and he rarely indulges in conversations that are not directed to him; unlike Luhan, who likes to stick his nose on everything.

But although Luhan is all that and maybe more, he's a great brother. He's always there for Baekhyun. He always has been, Chanyeol can't really deny that.

When Chanyeol walks back into the living room, Luhan has Baekhyun trapped in his arms, mumbling something along the lines of _asshole, it's been months since the last time we saw each_ _other_ and _why didn't you call me?_ Baekhyun looks uncomfortable crushed in his brother's arms; he turns his head around to give him a pleading look, but Chanyeol knows better than to meddle with Luhan's affairs.

"Want something to drink, Min?" He asks instead, directing his eyes to the other male sitting on the couch. Baekhyun narrows his eyes giving him a betrayed look.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." Minseok nods his head and stands up to follow Chanyeol into the kitchen.

"And tell me, little bro. How's the married life treating you?" Luhan asks with a teasing tone as they both sit down.

"Great, actually I─"

"How many times a week do you do it?"

Baekhyun frowns and blinks, confused for a second until he understands what his brother is talking about. "Lu!"

"What? I've always thought that the key for a good marriage is communication and good sex." He shrugs. "So, how many times?"

"I'm not going to─" He's interrupted by the doorbell ringing again. Chanyeol peeks his head from the kitchen door, but Baekhyun it's already getting up. "I'll go!" He exclaims, more as an excuse to escape from his brother's prying questions.

"Thank you!" Baekhyun says as soon as he opens the door, releasing a long breath.

His friends quirk a curious eyebrow at him. "What did we miss?"

"Luhan is here." Baekhyun answers. They both purse their lips on a perfectly shaped _o_ , understanding the situation. "Come on in." He urges them. "Guys! Kyungsoo and Jongin are here!" Baekhyun exclaims, the front door still open.

Chanyeol is the first one to come out of the kitchen with his arms open, receiving them both with a hug. Jongin and he have been best friends since their first day in kindergarten and he sort of has a love story with Kyungsoo, before meeting Baekhyun. They managed to remain as friends thanks to Jongin and because Baekhyun assured them it didn't bother him at all. And it doesn't, Baekhyun knows that whatever they had in high school, they are both over it and now, Kyungsoo is marrying Jongin in a few months, not wanting to be the only unmarried couple remaining in their group of friends.

"I missed you guys!" Chanyeol says as he envelopes them with his long arms at the same time.

"I still don't know how you never get jealous whenever Kyungsoo is around." Luhan mumbles next to him.

Baekhyun just rolls his eyes and pats his brother's shoulder before heading off to the kitchen for more drinks.

"It's Junmyeon and Jongdae here?" Kyungsoo asks, sitting down with the glass of wine Baekhyun just offered him.

"Not yet."

Kyungsoo hums with the lid of his glass pressed against his lips. "They called me earlier and told me they were on their way." He says after taking a sip of his drink. “And that was two hours ago.”

"They should be here soon." Chanyeol says as he plops down on the couch next to his husband, draping an arm over his shoulder. "Junmyeon probably got lost again." He takes a sip of his wine, his eyes darting down, eyebrows curiously furrowing at Baekhyun's empty hands. "You're not drinking?"

"Uh?" Baekhyun looks at him, confused for a moment. "Oh. No, I don't really feel like─"

"But is Christmas." Chanyeol smiles, swinging his glass in front of Baekhyun's eyes.

"I don't─" He's interrupted by the shrilling sound of the doorbell. Sighing in relief, Baekhyun gets on his feet. "I'll get it." Chanyeol nods, not thinking much about the older's behavior.

"I told you to turn right!" It's what greets Baekhyun the moment he opens the door. "But no! You always have to _not_ listen to me and do whatever you want! That's why we always get lost!" Baekhyun stands there, unfazed, patiently waiting for his friends to stop arguing─ more like for Jongdae to stop yelling at his husband.

Junmyeon looks unbothered. He smiles at Baekhyun and shrugs. Sometimes Baekhyun wonders how do they managed. Junmyeon gets easily distracted and Jongdae is kind of a control freak.

"Hey, Baek." Jongdae says once he has stopped his blabbering and steps in to give him a hug; then Junmyeon does the same, quietly apologizing for being late and for his husband's outburst.

"You got lost, right?" Chanyeol asks the moment he sees them walking in the living room.

"Because he never listens to me!" Jongdae exclaims, pointing an accusatory finger at Junmyeon.

"Ha!" Chanyeol jumps to his feet, sounding victorious. "Pay up, _bitch_." He extends his hand towards Jongin and grumbling, his friend pulls out of his wallet a bill and slams it in Chanyeol's hand.

"They always get lost, I don't know why you keep betting on them." Kyungsoo mumbles near Jongin's ear. They can hear Chanyeol's loud laughter booming through the walls.

"Well, since everyone's here already, we should go to the table. Food is ready."

Baekhyun doesn't need to say anything else. Seven hungry men make their way to the dining area, loudly and messily. The food is all set, ready to be devoured. And so they do.

"This is amazing." Luhan speaks with his mouth full of steak, nodding his head approvingly.

"Thank you." Chanyeol replies, proudly.

"I highly doubt you had anything to do with all this." Kyungsoo scoffs, waving his hand around the dishes presented all over the table. "If I remember correctly, you couldn't even boil water without burning your mom's kitchen curtains."

“He still can’t.” Baekhyun announces. A chorus of laughter ripples through the table. Chanyeol looks down at his plate, pouting. Kyungsoo isn't wrong. "He did help, though." Baekhyun adds, patting his thigh from under the table.

Dinner goes smoothly among loud chatter, laughter and sharing stories about what they've been up to this past few months they haven't seen each other. Jongdae tells them about the last patient he helped give birth to, going into gory details as only Jongdae knows; Luhan tells them about Minseok’s promotion at work and Kyungsoo and Jongin how they're planning on moving in together before the wedding. Baekhyun smiles throughout the whole conversation, gripping tightly and proudly his husband's hand when he tells them how he is now Head of the music department at the Faculty he works in.

"How about you, Baek?" Kyungsoo asks, cutting a bite of blueberry pie with his fork. "You've been really quiet."

"Me? Well, I─"

"Tell them, babe." Chanyeol encourages him.

"I've been offered a new─ higher position at the hospital."

"Really? That's awesome!" Luhan exclaims.

"But I'm not sure if I'm going to take the offer." Baekhyun says sheepishly, dropping his eyes to the plate so he can pick a berry.

"What?" Chanyeol frowns, turning to look at him surprised. "Why? You were really excited when you told me last week."

"I changed my mind. I just don't think it's the best moment to do it." Baekhyun shrugs.

"Why not? I mean, it's a great opportunity. We both agreed that if an opportunity like this presented to us we were going to take it."

An awkward silence fills the room. "I know, it's just─" Baekhyun sighs. "Can we open the presents now?" He asks, looking around the table.

The rest of his friends nod quickly, getting on their feet and rushing off to the living room to give the couple a moment alone.

"We’re talking about our future here, Baek, and all you can think about are the _presents_?" Chanyeol quirks an eyebrow.

Baekhyun frowns and stares at Chanyeol for a moment, confused by his husband's sudden odd behavior. He opens his mouth to say something, only to close it again when he realizes he doesn't really have anything to say; Baekhyun didn't expect at all for Chanyeol to react this way. Yes, they had made plans long ago, including taking better jobs to save money and have no problems in case a baby happened. They wanted it and it was in their life plans, but none of them thought it would be this soon.

Chanyeol doesn't know yet, Baekhyun can't blame him for his reaction and still, he can't shake off the intense urge to cry. A wave of insecurities suddenly crashes against him, making his chest tighten. What if Chanyeol doesn't want this? What if it's too soon? What if instead of making their lives happier he just ruins them? What if his marriage crumbles after this?

Baekhyun shakes his head, that can't be. Chanyeol loves him, he wouldn't leave him... right?

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol calls him and Baekhyun regains his focus on the taller, noticing his slightly heavy breathing. A sign that he has been talking non-stop, but Baekhyun hadn't heard a word, too lost in his negative thoughts. "Are you even listening to me?"

Baekhyun blinks and without saying a word, he turns around and leaves for their bedroom. Chanyeol watches with his mouth agape as his husband's back disappears in the dark hallway; a minute later he's back, holding in his hands a small white box with a mint green bow on top.

"Here, your present." Baekhyun says flatly, avoiding Chanyeol's eyes.

Chanyeol takes the box, looks down at it and then up at his husband. Then again, he tries to say something, but before he can even utter a word, Baekhyun is walking away _again_ , back to their bedroom. Still confused about the box, Chanyeol moves to the living room. His friends' chatter instantly dies the moment they see him walking in.

"Where is Baekhyun?" Luhan asks, his expression turning into a frown. "What is that?"

"I─ he's─ uh... I think I screwed up?" Chanyeol mumbles.

"You think?" Kyungsoo scoffs.

Chanyeol ignores his friend’s words while he slowly pulls at the ribbon and the bow disentangles, falling onto the floor. Carefully, he lifts the box's lid and removes the silky white cloth; Chanyeol frowns as he takes the two pieces of photography paper, handling them carefully with his fingers. He feels his heart beating in his ears, breath hitching and his blood rushing down to his feet, making him feel dizzy. Baekhyun is─

"Oh my god." Jongdae says, covering his mouth with both of his hands.

"He's─"

"Pregnant?" Jongin peeks over Chanyeol's shoulder. "He's pregnant." He confirms. "You're an idiot." Jongin adds, whacking Chanyeol on the back of his head.

"What the─" Chanyeol glares, but he quickly forgets about that, the matter on his hands right now being more important. "He's pregnant." Chanyeol says to himself. "And I─ I yelled at him."

"I think you should go and talk to him." Minseok says, getting nods of approval from the rest.

"I'm really sorry guys. I─”

"It’s okay.” Minseok shakes his head. “Lu." He calls. "I think we should go too and give them some privacy."

"Where to? I don't think we'll find anything at this hour _today_ of all days." Luhan crosses his arms against his chest.

“Lu─”

"You can stay with us." Junmyeon offers. "We have an extra room."

"Yes, that would be wonderful. Thank you." Minseok smiles.

"But─"

"Babe, let's go." Minseok takes his husband by the arm and drags him to the door, followed by Junmyeon and Jongdae.

"Good luck." Kyungsoo pats Chanyeol's shoulder.

"You're an idiot." Jongin repeats, shaking his head, chuckling in disappointment as he walks past him.

Once alone, Chanyeol doesn't waste any more time. He clutches the sonograms against his chest and rushes to their bedroom. To his relief, the lights are still on; Baekhyun is sitting on his side of the bed, crossed-leg and a pillow over his lap. He doesn't lift his head even when he hears the door opening, if anything, it only makes him more anxious. Baekhyun bites his lower lip and fidgets with his fingers, pulling on the skin around his nails until it stings; he doesn't dare to look at Chanyeol, still scared of what he's got to say.

Baekhyun had thought that today would be the best day of their lives. Chanyeol was supposed to be crying of happiness, they were supposed to be celebrating with their friends, drinking hot chocolate while opening the rest of the presents and yet... why is he feeling like an iron anvil is crushing his chest? Making it hard for him to breathe.

"Baek─"

"You don't want it, do you?" Baekhyun asks, wanting a quick answer so they can be done with this as fast as possible.

"What?"

"I should have told you as soon as I found out. I shouldn't have waited, I just thought─"

"Hey." Chanyeol moves fast across the room, climbing on the bed to sit in front of his trembling husband. "Stop that." He says, taking Baekhyun's hand and enveloping them with his own to stop him from keep scratching his fingers. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, and in front of our friends. That was insensitive of me." Baekhyun's still not looking at him. "Baek, baby, you didn't even give me time to react properly─"

"Are you... blaming _me_?"

"No! No, of course not." Chanyeol answers quickly. "What I mean is, you should have stayed. I─ I can't believe you're─ oh my god, I mean─ we're going to be parents." He mumbles.

Baekhyun slowly looks up, eyes wide and mouth slightly opened. "So you... you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? You just gave me the best gift I could ever wish for." Chanyeol says, bringing Baekhyun's hands up to his mouth and kissing his knuckles over and over.

"You're not just saying this to make me feel better, right?"

"No! God no." He laughs. "You have no idea of how much I am holding myself back. I really, _really_ want to kiss you right now."

"Kiss me, then." Baekhyun asks him with low tone, moving his hand up to craddle the younger's cheek.

Chanyeol doesn't need to be asked twice. He leans in, pressing their lips together for a second before he starts moving. He does it slow, still tasting a little of the blueberry pie on his husband's mouth; there's no rush and he wants Baekhyun to feel everything he's feeling in the moment, because Chanyeol is sure there are no words to describe the way his heart is beating or how his stomach is doing somersault after somersault. Baekhyun then wraps his hands around his neck and tilts his head to the side, opening his mouth to allow Chanyeol in. Baekhyun moans into his husband's mouth and that is enough to set his body on fire, but he's still conscious of the situation and before things can escalate higher, he pulls away. Baekhyun whines as a complaint and attempts to pull him back in.

"Wait, wait." Chanyeol removes himself from Baekhyun's body and kneels next to him. "Baek... you're pregnant." Baekhyun smiles widely and nods. "We're gonna have a baby. A tiny you─"

"─or you─"

"With your eyes─"

Baekhyun shakes his head and takes his husband's hands to drag him down again. "I want them to have your eyes."

"And your nose." Chanyeol presses their foreheads together. "And your lips and he's going to be so tiny─"

"He?"

"Or she. I don't really care." Chanyeol grins. He slides down and slowly lifts Baekhyun's sweater, revealing his flat stomach. He shivers at the feeling of the cold air in the room on his warm skin. "Hi baby." He says, resting his hands over the older's ribs.

"Yeol." Baekhyun gasps at the freezing hands. "I─I doubt it can hear you─ yet."

"It's alright." He smiles down at his stomach. "I just want to say that we can't wait to have you in our arms." Chanyeol starts and at that, a warm smiles spreads on Baekhyun's lips. He moves his hands up to place them over the one's of Chanyeol, locking their fingers together. "You're going to have the best of the best, baby. We're gonna make sure of that." Then he presses a small kiss right above Baekhyun's navel.

Baekhyun can't help it, his heart is racing and he can feel the warm spreading in his chest at the sight; Chanyeol is looking at his stomach with such tenderness it makes him feel like a complete fool for even doubting his husband. How could he even think that Chanyeol would not want a baby─ _their_ baby when he has this huge heart? Sometimes Baekhyun thinks it's impossible for someone to be so kind and sweet, but Chanyeol proves him wrong again and again.

"Yeol." Baekhyun mumbles, poking the younger’s head.

"Hmm?" Chanyeol lifts his head, he's still smiling.

"Can we get some hot chocolate?"

"Oh... yes. Yes, of course." Chanyeol says, too eager to comply. He jumps off the bed and rushes out of the bedroom, but not even five seconds later, he's back, peeking his head over the door. "Marshmallows?"

"Yes, please." Baekhyun answers with a sheepish tone.

Baekhyun is already on his pajamas and sitting on the bed with a blanket draped around his waist and over his lap when Chanyeol comes back, holding two steaming mugs overflowing with white marshmallows. He takes a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent as his husband gets closer to him.

"I... I'm sorry I ruined our Christmas." Chanyeol says, head hanging low after handing Baekhyun his mug. The older glances at him and puts the mug down, sighing.

"It's not─"                               

"Don't say it's not my fault. It is. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, I just... I mean, all this time we've been talking about starting our own family and I thought─ I thought that our main priority for the moment was to save up money to make it easier for us when the time comes and when you said you were not going to take the job something inside me told me you didn't really wanted to. I kind of freaked out."

"You're an idiot." Baekhyun deadpans, but there's no bite in his words. Chanyeol looks up at him with a crooked smirk on his lips and droopy eyes.

"I guess there's no point on planning out things, right? They can happen when you least expect it."

"I know but... for some reason I just can't help to think that there's no better timing than right now."

"Aren't you scared?"

"Of course I am. I'm shitting in my pants but I'm also extremely happy." Chanyeol answers, leaving his half full mug on his bedside table to skip closer. "Are you?"

"You have no idea." Baekhyun lets out a shaky breath. "But we're in this together."

"Yes." Chanyeol nods. "We are."

Baekhyun brings his mug to his lips and smiles before drinking, eyes twinkling as he feels the warm liquid run down his throat and his husband's hand squeezing his thigh.

"Should we sleep?" Baekhyun asks, leaving the now empty mug aside.

"I don't really think I can get any sleep." Chanyeol sighs, already snuggling on the covers.

Baekhyun chuckles, doing the same and shifting closer until he can tangle his legs with Chanyeol's. "Liar." He mumbles.

Chanyeol smiles while he struggles to keep his eyes open. Baekhyun moves his hand up and softly removes the few strands of hair falling over his husband's closed eyes.

"Good night, baby." He says and leans in, pressing a small kiss on the younger's nose.

Chanyeol scrunches his face and squirms, throwing an arm over his waist to pull him closer. Baekhyun lets him do it, already used to his husband's clingy sleeping habits.

✿✿✿✿

The official announcement had been ─and just to say the least─ a sea of tears. Baekhyun and Chanyeol had invited all of their friends, family and closest co-workers to a BBQ party on a Saturday and after all the eating and drinking, when the sun was already setting, they stood in front of their guests and told the news. Everything went from several shocked faces to Baekhyun being hustled around in between tears and bone-crushing hugs, especially from both of their mothers. Mrs. Park was a sobbing mess on her son's arms after spending around five minutes with Baekhyun in her arms, trying to give the man advices on how to carry a healthy pregnancy and utterly failing due her inability to utter words, she just couldn't stop crying. Mrs. Byun had been a complete different story after she passed out of pure excitement and had Baekhyun hyperventilating out of anxiousness. It took Chanyeol a good 30 minutes alone with his husband to calm him down.

Luhan had cried too and whacked Baekhyun on the head for not telling him earlier, he _needed_ to be the first one to know. Jongdae and Junmyeon promised to bring many baby gifts the next time they visited and Jongin and Kyungsoo made them promised they would be the baby's godparents, not taking a _no_ for an answer; even though all their friends already knew, they couldn't help the excitement bubbling up. It was the beginning of a new chapter in all of their lives.

That had been four months ago and so far, everything has been going just as before, except for the fact that Baekhyun is already starting to show.

Chanyeol finds it extremely adorable when Baekhyun walks around shirtless, his growing belly exposed. He admits he likes to sit on their bed at nights when Baekhyun comes out of the shower, completely naked and stands in front of the mirror, turning side to side and poking his belly. Baekhyun makes a whole array of weird expressions as he does so that Chanyeol finds endearing. He doesn't know if it's because of the pregnancy or because he just haven't been paying enough attention, but there's a glow in Baekhyun now, every time he smiles or laughs, when they're lying in bed and Baekhyun looks at him with crinkled eyes, brushing his fingers on his cheeks as Chanyeol rubs his hips to sooth his tired body after a day at work; maybe he is going crazy, but he can swear that even his husband's voice has changed. In general, Baekhyun has become a big ball of softness and Chanyeol is having a hard time holding back to not just take him and squeeze him in his arms. He would never do anything to hurt his husband or their baby.

….

"You know when students say that they shouldn't even be doing written exams on a music class?" Chanyeol asks from the couch when he hears the front door opening and closing. "I think they're right. Their answers are clever, but don't even make sense at all." He scrunches his nose and leans in closer to the paper he's holding, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. There's a huge red F on the corner of the sheet.

He looks up to find his husband when no answer comes. By this time, Baekhyun would be all over him, mocking the teaching system and how Chanyeol should just come up with his own teaching plan, but nothing of that has happened yet.

"Baek?" Chanyeol calls, worried.

The older walks in the living room, his cheeks are red and he's frowning. Baekhyun is carrying in his arms a big black bag, supermarket bags and his own backpack from work hangs on his back, he's still wearing his baby blue scrubs. Chanyeol hurries to him to help him, freeing his husband from the heavy load. He hears Baekhyun let out a heavy sigh as he pulls out the groceries he didn't know they needed in the kitchen.

"Why didn't you call me? We could have done this together."

"I was already there and I thought... it can't be so hard, it's just groceries, right?" Baekhyun answers. Chanyeol can hear the tiredness in his voice.

He comes back with a glass of fresh water and Baekhyun takes it gladly, chugging down the whole content in one go.

"Still, you should have called me." Chanyeol insists, sitting next to him.

Baekhyun sighs. "I just... look at this." He points at his belly. "I'm only five months in. It's too big for a five month old baby."

"The doctor said there's nothing wrong, Baek. It's just a big baby." Chanyeol shrugs.

"Yeah, well, it's way too heavy. My feet are killing me and I think my back is going to break at any moment." Baekhyun says, puffing his cheeks. "Maybe we should see a different doctor."

Chanyeol chuckles. "Okay, I'll talk to Jongdae then. Maybe he can recommend a good one."

"Thank you." Baekhyun says as he gets ─tries─ more comfortable on the couch. Chanyeol pats his lap and Baekhyun doesn't need to be told twice. He removes his socks and plops his feet up, wriggling his toes and leaning back against the armrest. His feet are red and swollen for spending so much time standing and a massage is very well welcomed.

"What is that?" Chanyeol asks, eyes fixed on the black bag, fingers beginning to move.

"Oh... yeah, that might be another problem." Baekhyun says with annoyance. Chanyeol raises an inquisitive eyebrow at him. "It's my suit for Kyungsoo’s and Jongin's wedding but with this belly I doubt it will fit me. I'm fat, Yeol." He groans, partly because he doesn't want to be fat for their friends’ wedding and partly because the way Chanyeol works his fingers is just too good.

"You're not fat─"

"─I'm pregnant, I know. But I'm also fat and your baby is fat and I don't even have cravings and we're going to explode any time now."

"Don't be so dramatic. If you're really worried about being fat we can ask the doctor for a proper diet for you and baby."

"Yes and we should also ask for the sex of baby."

"Didn't you want it to be a surprise?" Chanyeol lifts an eyebrow.

"I wanted to, but I don't think I can wait. We need to start shopping for clothes. Let's ask on the next appointment." Chanyeol nods. "We should probably go shopping for another suit too. Oh my god." Baekhyun suddenly says, startling Chanyeol. "What if Kyungsoo doesn't want a fat best man."

"He wants you, don't worry too much, okay? Is not good for you."

"I'm just... stressed and─" Baekhyun doesn't get to finish his own sentence, he brings his fingers up to his mouth and begins to bite his nails.

"Don't do that." Chanyeol grumbles. Baekhyun sighs and stops, but a second later he's doing it again. "Alright. Let's go."

"Where?" Baekhyun asks, fingers still inside his mouth. He watches as his husband puts his feet down and stands up.

"To take a nap, you need to rest."

"You're not tired."

"But you are."

"But I was really enjoying that massage, it was even starting to turn me on." Baekhyun whines.

"Come with me." Chanyeol smirks and offers him his hand. Baekhyun takes it and uses it as leverage to help himself stand up.

Chanyeol guides him to their bedroom. He helps him undress and before Baekhyun can actually process what is going on, he's on his back on the bed with his husband's face in between his legs. Five minutes after his release, Baekhyun is fast asleep, naked and snuggled in the covers with a pillow behind his back as support.

They found out after their first appointment with their new doctor, the real reason of Baekhyun's belly being abnormally big for a five month old baby: they were having twins and after the doctor explained to them that it was normal for twins to hide behind their siblings for the first months, he also told them they were having boys. Two baby boys.

With that announcement also came a series of extreme emotional changes and hormones all over the place. Baekhyun would go from happy to be a crying mess in a matter of minutes; at first he was afraid of Baekhyun's anxiety spiking up, making it harder for Chanyeol to deal with the situation without worsening it. Thankfully for him, for Baekhyun and their babies, they managed to carry on with that period with no major problems at all.

Baekhyun did get cravings. They came at the beginning of his sixth month, with Baekhyun waking up in the middle of the night with his stomach growling and whimpering because _Yeol, babies are really hungry_ and Chanyeol, oblivious at first and eyes crusted with sleep, had walked to the kitchen without really knowing what he was doing. From pizza with spicy noodles on top, watermelon coated with peanut butter and iced cold coke with whipped cream on top, Baekhyun began to have the strangest of cravings, including the sudden _need_ to go to the beach. Chanyeol never hesitated to at least try to comply; it didn’t really matter if he had to go out at four in the morning in search of food.

….

"What are you doing? Stop." Baekhyun giggles, trying to get away from his husband. He's lying on his side, shirt riled up over his stomach, exposing his belly. Chanyeol has his face pressed against it, leaving small kisses all over Baekhyun's skin.

"Why? I want them to know that I love them." Chanyeol says, sneaking an arm around the older's waist to pull him closer, if possible.

"I'm─ stop, it tickles." Baekhyun squirms. "I'm pretty sure they know you love them. You tell them every day."

"And I'll keep doing it."

"Yeol." Baekhyun calls, lowering his voice. His tone is filled with emotion, forcing Chanyeol to squirm his way up to face his husband. There are small tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Baek─"

"I─ why are you like this?" He sniffles.

"What? How? Did I say something wrong?" Chanyeol begins to panic, he knows Baekhyun it's still sensitive.

He shakes his head. "No, it's just... you're amazing and I don't deserve you because─"

"Woah stop." Chanyeol blinks furiously and presses the palm of his hand against Baekhyun's mouth. "Why are you saying that?"

"Because you're just too good to be real and I'm a mess and I'm fat and ugly─"

"Park Baekhyun." Chanyeol interrupts him again, frowning. "Don't say those things when you know it's not true. You deserve me as much as I deserve you. I love you and no matter what I'll stay by your side. These babies," he places his hand over Baekhyun's belly "are just going to make us stronger." By the time Chanyeol finishes speaking, Baekhyun is overflowing with tears, lips quivering and cheeks flushed.

"I-I lo-love you-u." Baekhyun breaths out.

"I love you too and─ no, don't─" Chanyeol stops him from putting his fingers into his mouth. He's being doing it a lot more than normal lately and Chanyeol doesn't really like seeing him hurting himself "and you know what?"

"W-what?" Baekhyun sobs.

"It's just a few months before the twins are born and we haven't picked out any names." Chanyeol smiles, carefully removing some damps locks of hair out the older's face.

"Y-you're right. I haven't even thought about it... I'm a bad parent."

Chanyeol clicks his tongue. "You're not and we're going to do it right now so... think."

"I don't know... I want one of them to have part of your name."

"Why mine?" Chanyeol lifts an eyebrow.

"Because I like your name."

"Then one of them should have a part of yours too."

“I like Chanhee.” Baekhyun says. Chanyeol scrunches his nose up, unconvinced. "No? Okay then… how about Sungyeol." He suggests, whipping with the back of his hand his running nose.

“Sungyeol sounds good.” Chanyeol nods. “I like Hyunseo."

"Sungyeol and Hyunseo." Baekhyun mumbles.

"Do you like them? We can always think of something else."

Baekhyun shakes his head. "I like them." Baekhyun smiles. The tears have stopped by now and even though his eyes are red and swollen, Chanyeol still thinks his husband is the most beautiful person he's ever seen.

"Three more months Baek and we'll have them in our arms. Just three more months."

✿✿✿✿

"I look like a fat penguin, don't I?" Baekhyun asks, checking himself out on the bathroom mirror.

"You look fine, Baek." Luhan rolls his eyes, fixing his own tie.

"You're not making me feel better at all. There's a lot of people out there and I'm a balloon about to explode." Baekhyun huffs. He had been lucky enough to find another suit that would fit him before the wedding, but now he's not so sure about it. His belly looks weird cladded in all that black polyester. More than like a penguin, he feels like a killer whale.

Outside is bustling with people, They can hear all the chatter and laughter from Kyungsoo's and Jongin's friends and families. It's the middle of August and Baekhyun it's grateful that his friends had chosen a venue with air conditioning; it's not even hot in there and still, Baekhyun feels like suffocating.

"Luhan." Chanyeol peeks in. "Minseok is looking for you and Baek, the ceremony is about to start, we need to get ready."

"Yeah." Baekhyun breaths out.

"You okay?" Chanyeol asks, worried.

"Yes, it's just... a little hot in here."

"I'll... head out." Luhan says, letting Chanyeol in first before walking out.

"Maybe you should sit for a moment." Chanyeol takes Baekhyun by the arm and they sit on the small lounge.

"I'm fine, they need us outside."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Yeol." Baekhyun rolls his eyes playfully.

Chanyeol seems to hesitate for a moment, noticing his husband's flushed cheeks, but he nods and they walk out of the bathroom with Chanyeol supporting Baekhyun's back with his hand. He knows that with the size of his belly, Baekhyun shouldn't even be walking and Kyungsoo had told him that if he didn't feel well enough to do it, he didn't have to. Moment that ended up with Baekhyun crying his eyes out and not speaking to Kyungsoo for days.

Everyone is sitting on their places. Jongin and Kyungsoo stand on the altar side by side, smiling radiantly to each other. Baekhyun feels like crying already. He stands next to Kyungsoo and Chanyeol next to Jongin the moment the officiant begins to speak.

Baekhyun is distracted, hardly paying attention to what is happening right in front of him. He's hot and his feet are hurting; he feels like his tie is cutting the air out of his lungs and there's a dull pain settling in on the lower part of his stomach. Baekhyun is trying his best to ignore it, not wanting to interrupt the ceremony, so he just forces out a smile and subtly loosens the collar of his shirt.

It's when the rings are being exchanged that the pain starts to intensify. His eyes widen in horror and a gasp escapes his mouth, action that doesn't go unnoticed by his husband.

"Baek?" Chanyeol whispers-screams from the other side, but Baekhyun waves him off with a smile and shake of his head.

Chanyeol grows restless, eyes fixed on the older all the while Kyungsoo recites his vows. There's people crying, including Luhan, Jongdae and the grooms' mothers.

"Oh." Baekhyun suddenly grunts, doubling over when a strong shot of pain runs through his spine.

"Baekhyun, are you─" Kyungsoo begins.

"I'm okay, don’t mind me. Please go on." Baekhyun twists a smile. Chanyeol is one step closer to freaking out.

Jongin is the first one to say _I do_ and by that moment, Baekhyun is not sure if he can take it anymore. It hurts too much, but he doesn't have the heart to interrupt his friends' wedding.

"I do." Kyungsoo says and Baekhyun can hear the wide smile in his voice. He does his best to look happy for them.

"Now I declare you─"

"Ah _fuck_!" Baekhyun screams, unable to hold it anymore. He bends over, one hand resting on his backside and the other applying pressure on his lower stomach. "Fuck it hurts!"

Chanyeol rushes to his side in time to stop him from falling to the floor on his knees. "Baek─"

"They're coming, Yeol." Baekhyun mumbles with rushed words and pants. "Oh god."

"I'll call an ambulance─"

"I don't think I can─ wait." Baekhyun growls and his faces scrunches up in pain.

"Luhan, get the car!" Chanyeol yells. It takes Baekhyun's brother a moment to react before he's running out of the venue with Minseok in tow.

The guests are shocked, murmuring worried words as Chanyeol and Jongin help Baekhyun down the altar. He can barely walk, making it more difficult for them to get him through the ball room. Luhan is already waiting for them near the entrance.

"I'm so sorry." Chanyeol tells Jongin once he's inside the car.

Jongin chuckles and shakes his head. "I'll see you at the hospital."

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun screams in agony. Chanyeol closes the door and Luhan drives off. "It fucking hurts."

"I know, baby. Just... breathe with me." Chanyeol says, making breathing motions with one hand while the other is being crushed by his husband.

"I can't breathe. It's─ Yeol, if I die promise me you'll take care of my sons, promise me─ ah!" Baekhyun takes a deep breath. "Promise me you'll talk about me with them."

"Shut up, Baek, you're not going to die. Just hold on a little longer okay?"

Baekhyun nods, but a second later he's screaming again and Chanyeol can’t feel his hand anymore.

Baekhyun is immediately taken to the OR as soon as they step inside the hospital. Chanyeol is pushed away by the nurses when they cross the blue doors with his husband on a wheel chair crying and screaming his name. Chanyeol feels his heart constricting inside his chest, but there's nothing he can do, so he just steps back and waits.

Luhan and Minseok wait with him, and an hour later Jongdae and Junmyeon show up with the bag they had prepared with Baekhyun's things and the babies’ at home; shortly after Kyungsoo and Jongin arrive too, along with Baekhyun’s and Chanyeol’s parents.

"Guys..." Chanyeol stops his nervous pacing "you should be at your party, not here."

"There's no way we’re missing the birth of our godchildren." Kyungsoo says with a smile.

"I'm gonna get some coffee, seems like it's going to be a long night. Anyone wants anything?" Minseok offers and they all nod.

Five hours. They've spent five hours in the waiting room with an anxious Chanyeol pacing around the place biting his nails. His shirt is untucked and wrinkled, the first two buttons unclasped, half of his tie hangs from the pocket of his pants and his hair is a mess from the so many times he has run his fingers through it. It's been five hours and no one has come out to give him news about his husband and his sons.

"Chanyeol, can you sit the fuck down? You're making me nervous." Luhan growls over his sixth cup of coffee.

"You can't ask me to just─"

"Park Chanyeol?"

"Yes!" The seven of them exclaim at the same time, jumping out of their seats. The nurse looks confused for a moment, but then smiles when he sees the mess of a man in front of her, recognizing him instantly, already used to this kind of situations.

"Congratulations, you're now father of two beautiful baby boys."

"Baekhyun, how is my husband?" He takes a step closer to the woman.

"He's now being transferred to the second floor, you'll be able to see him soon."

"And my babies? Can I see my babies?"

"Of course, follow me." She nods her head and turns around to begin walking again. Chanyeol looks at his friends and they all give him encouraging smiles.

She leads him to the neonates area, where there's a huge acrylic window displaying all the new born babies. There are rows of pastel purple, blue, yellow and green. Chanyeol moves his head frantically side to side, trying to figure out which of those babies are his.

"There." She points at the two small cribs on the far end of the first row. "The yellow one it's Sungyeol and the one in green is─"

"Hyunseo." Chanyeol mumbles.

"Yes." The nurse smiles fondly at him, giggling when Chanyeol takes a step closer and presses his face against the cold acrylic.

His babies are sleeping, Sungyeol is not moving at all, while Hyunseo keeps on scrunching his nose and squirming a little. They're just so tiny and... ugly. Chanyeol laughs at himself for his thoughts, that's something he can never tell Baekhyun.

"Are they okay?" Chanyeol glances at the woman.

"Perfectly okay. Healthy weight and healthy size. No wonder his husband's belly was that big."

"Yeah, don't─ don't tell him that." A loud beep ripples through the air then, the nurse takes her biper and looks at the small screen.

"Oh, he's up and awake. He must be asking for you." She announces.

Chanyeol nods eagerly and follows her to the elevator. He has seen Baekhyun thousands of times, but this time it’s different. It feels like a complete different reality; he can feel the nervousness taking over his body.

Baekhyun's room is a private one, just like they had asked. The lights are dim and it smells faintly like honey. Baekhyun is half sitting, half lying on the bed, eyes barely open. A small smile crosses his face when he sees his husband walking in, slowly and hesitantly.

“Did you see them?” It’s the first thing he asks. Baekhyun’s voice is hoarse and heavy. Chanyeol nods frantically as he makes his way across the room and pulls the small chair closer to the bed to sit down. “How are they?”

“They’re─ Baek, they’re… ugly.” A laugh drowns in a sob.

Baekhyun stays silent for a moment and scared of having upset him, Chanyeol opens his mouth to apologize but before he can even say anything, Baekhyun is laughing. Hissing in pain and then laughing again.

“Of course they’re ugly, Yeol.” Baekhyun says and moves his hand up carefully. “They just came out of me, but soon they’ll be cute and─ oh my god.” He exclaims, catching Chanyeol’s attention. “The wedding, I─“

“Kyungsoo and Jongin are here, they’re waiting to see you and the babies.”

“I ruined their wedding.” Baekhyun whimpers.

"You did not. They're here because they want to be. Everyone is excited to meet them."

"I want to meet them too, they didn't let me see them earlier." As soon as Baekhyun finishes talking the room's door open and two nurses walk in pushing the strolling cribs. Baekhyun gasps and attempts to sit up straight, but Chanyeol stops him.

"You'll hurt yourself." He mumbles. “Let them.”

"How are you feeling?" One of the nurses asks as she gets ready to take one of the babies in her arms.

"I'm okay, can I hold him?"

"Of course you can, we bring them so you can feed them." She smiles, looking at Baekhyun and then at Chanyeol. The nurse carefully places the green baby in Baekhyun's arms while the other waits for Chanyeol to react and do the same with the yellow baby.

"Hello. Hello Hyunnie." Baekhyun coos, leaning in to press a small kiss to his son's forehead.

"How do you─"

"He's the oldest." Baekhyun says, unable to take his eyes off of his baby. "I saw them hooking the green bracelet on his wrist before passing out. Let me see him." He then asks Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sits next to him, the baby squirms in his arms a little, still asleep. "Yeol." Baekhyun whispers, his voice dripping with emotion as he exchanges look between his two sons.

"I know, Baek. I know."

"Here are their bottles." One of the nurses says. "We'll leave you to it. Call us if you need anything."

The door clicks shut softly, finally leaving them alone to enjoy the moment.

"Look at them, I can't believe they're finally here." Baekhyun mumbles, bringing the bottle up to Hyunseo's tiny mouth.

"Me neither." Chanyeol does the same. "Do you think they'll recognize my voice?"

"I think they will."

Chanyeol smiles then, they fall silent after that, the sucking noise of the babies on the bottles is the only thing they can hear in the room, but the sound is relaxing. Soon, the bottles are empty and the babies are fast asleep. Baekhyun's eyes are closing too, so Chanyeol moves to place his sons back on their cribs to let his husband have his much needed rest.

Chanyeol sends a text to their group chat telling them that everything is okay and that they'll be able to see the babies and Baekhyun tomorrow and then snuggles up next to his husband, careful of not hurting him. He closes his eyes and lets out a long sigh, it's been a tiring journey and they're just starting.

_4 months later…_

Chanyeol slumps down on the carpeted floor, arms and legs spread out; he huffs his cheeks while Baekhyun finishes tucking Sungyeol in his crib. It's around four in the morning and they have just managed to calm the twins down after an hour of intense crying.

It's been four long and exhausting months of trying to survive two very active babies. Even when Sungyeol is the most calm of the two, he's still is a handful. Hyunseo cries every three hours and demands attention every two. Not that they're complaining anyway, it had also been the happiest four months of their lives. With the twins growing at a fast pace, it becomes easier and easier to take care of them, but Baekhyun wouldn't take them for granted just yet. They still have a lot to go through.

He still can't describe the way his heart swells every time he sees his twins twisting their lips awkwardly on what he believes to be attempts at smiling or every time he walks in their bedroom and sees Chanyeol lying on their bed, a baby on each of his sides while he excitedly tells them stories even when he knows they won't be able to understand a word he's saying. He also loves the looks of adoration his husband gives them. Baekhyun likes to see how strong they're getting when he finds them kicking and flailing their legs and arms around and even trying to fight the hanging plushies they tied up to the bars of their cribs. He already has everything either in film or pictures, there's no way he'll be missing any moment.

"I'm so tired." Baekhyun whispers as he falls on top of his husband, ignoring the _hmph_ sound he makes when Baekhyun squashes his stomach.

"Me too, I could sleep for days." Chanyeol answers.

"We could try now, I don't think they'll wake up soon again." Baekhyun looks up at his husband with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, we should just... carefully leave the room─"

"Can we have lazy sex?" Baekhyun suddenly says.

"What?" Chanyeol lifts an incredulous brow at him.

"Lazy sex, you know... you just put it in and─"

"I know what lazy sex is, babe, but... really?"

"Really, really."

"Yeah, okay." Chanyeol nods. He nudges Baekhyun so he would move and gets on his feet, offering his hand for his husband to do the same.

They move to the door as silently and slowly as possible, being careful of not knocking anything out in the dark. Baekhyun clings to Chanyeol's back and drags his feet on a lazy way. Chanyeol chuckles in silence, not quite understanding how is that Baekhyun wants to have sex when he can barely stand.

They make it to the bedroom successfully and fall onto the bed already immerse in a slow kiss. Baekhyun throws a leg over Chanyeol's hips and pulls him closer, groaning when his sore muscles stretches by the action. Chanyeol snakes a hand under the older's shirt and feels him shiver under his touch. He can't lie, he misses this. He misses his husband, touching him and feeling him up freely without being interrupted.

"We can do more than just lazy sex." Chanyeol pants in between kisses, his body already starting to wake up.

"Can we?" A moan abandons Baekhyun's lips when Chanyeol grinds his hips down.

"Babies are asleep, we don't have work to go to and I want you so fucking much." Chanyeol says, mewling when he feels a cold hand sneaking under his pants and squeezing his ass.

"Yes─"

A loud screech ripples through the house, instantly followed by a louder one. They both freeze and look at each other with eyes wide in surprise. Chanyeol groans. Baekhyun sighs and begins to stand up, Chanyeol doing the same right after.

"I can't believe my own sons are cockblocking me." Chanyeol complains on their way to the nursery. He hears Baekhyun snort.

Whoever said having twins was an easy task is a big, fat liar.


End file.
